A chemical thermal energy storage material which is a material capable of performing endotherm and heat release by utilizing a chemical reaction is conventionally widely known, and the uses thereof in a variety of applications have been considered.
For example, disclosed is a chemical thermal energy storage material molding in which a powdery hydration reactive chemical thermal energy storage material and sepiolite which is a clay mineral are kneaded and molded, and in which a flow path for supplying a reactant therein or for discharging a reaction product is formed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This document describes that the reactivity for heat storage or heat release and the heat transfer property can be combined.